


of seashells and (not so) accidental smooches

by ladrh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, Fsr Sanha says some tagalog words dont ask, Kissing, M/M, Magic-Users, Myungjun is a Spring Sorcerer, Sanha is a Summer Witch, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladrh/pseuds/ladrh
Summary: “Hyung… are you serious?”“Of course I am! Come on, pick up a satchel!”“Isn’t this a bad idea?”“Sanha, it’s just a stroll down the waters! We’re just gonna collect some shells, and then we crash home and finish Lili’s potion request!”





	of seashells and (not so) accidental smooches

**Author's Note:**

> this,,, is because we're starving

“Hyung… are you serious?”

“Of course I am! Come on, pick up a satchel!” Myungjun, the ever responsible sorcerer of spring, shoos his apprentice to the door.

 

“Isn’t this a bad idea?” Myungjun sends a glare at the younger, who turned back to look at him, worry washed all over his face. Myungjun scoffs, finding his summer witch apprentice’s concern just utterly _silly._ “Sanha, it’s just a stroll down the waters! We’re just gonna collect some shells, and then we crash home and finish Lili’s potion request!”

“From the same sirens we stole from three months ago?” Myungjun groans, puffing his right cheek as he opens the door of his little shop. “Nope, we cross our fingers and hope that we find _other_ sirens!” He could hear the exasperated sigh from behind him. “Why can’t we just _purchase_ one at the market? The town isn’t _that_ far.” Sanha has a point. Behind a few layers of trees and cottages is the entrance to the town market, literally just sixty steps away. “And we can just ask other people, or like pick up shells from the seaside.” Why is this brat _so good_ at having a point?

 

“Sanha, as much I’d rather much do that, doing this the old-fashion way would be very much exciting! It’s fresh _and_ free, unlike the super crusty ones at the market, that’d only make the potion-perfume last three days! Poor Lili shouldn’t be done the dirty like that!" Myungjun knows how effective his pouting whiny voice is on the younger. "Also, we can pick up dinner! For free!” Myungjun explains, watching the younger lazily shut the door. Muttering something among the lines of “ _kuripot_ ”, the summer witch walks up to Myungjun. Clicking his tongue, the sorcerer elbows his side, receiving a yelp from Sanha.

 

“Excuse me, what was that?” he asks innocently, smiling so sweetly that it was just straight up _mocking_.  
“My bad, I said _let’s go._ ” Sanha, in pain still, chokes out as they happily (for one of them at least) venture out to the seaside, solid cobble turning to soil drying into sand as they creep closer to their destination.

 

Myungjun is happy whenever they or he alone ventures out to the seaside, loving the feeling of sand crunching beneath his bare feet, with every step being swallowed up by the slope bed of sand as they get closer and closer to the waves. It’s 3 PM, the summer heat _just right_ for the spring sorcerer’s taste. The smell of the sea wafting in the air hits him, every inhale being a wash of relaxation for his entire body. He likes the way waves tease him, crashing onto his feet and all of sudden only barely reaching his toes. He likes—

 

“Hyung, you brought the syrup, right..?”

 

Myungjun loves the seaside and its correlation with summer.

 

“Yeah, I did. Drink up kid.” Tossing a tiny flask filled with water-breathing capabilities in the form of syrup to his apprentice, said apprentice staggers to catch it. “I’m not a kid, hyung.”

“Yeah, you’re a toddler.” He jokes, sipping away the contents of his own flask. Kicking wet sand at him, Sanha chuckles a little “shut up.”

Taking a bold step into the waters, the sensitive-skinned sorcerer shrieks an unholy high pitched noise as soon as he made contact with the icy water. Myungjun pulls his apprentice to his side, the younger nearly tripping pathetically as he too _shrieks_. Assumingly cursing in a certain language, Myungjun laughs at the string of words just spilling from the younger’s mouth for five seconds straight.

 

They slowly sink their bodies into the water while hissing with every step and screaming as they reached a sudden dip every now and then until they submerged their entire bodies into the salty water that stung their eyes. Keeping their eyes shut and blaming each other for leaving the goggles at _home_ , the two walk forward until the burning sensation disappears, leaving them with cringing feet as they accidentally step on rocks, shells and corals as slimy creatures brush against their very sensitive and exposed limbs every now and then. Finally swimming down to the seabed, they search for a certain sea shell, more specifically any siren’s cave habitat. Myungjun hopes that they do find other sirens to mess with after being told over and over again by the younger that the sirens from last time warned them that they’ll gobble them up the next time they see them. Being not a really huge fan of seaweed used as bondage, Myungjun decides to venture out further than usual.

 

“Hyung, how about this?” Myungjun turns around, surprised to see the younger swimming towards him, carrying an armful array of shells and managing to hold one up to show him.

“…No, it’s too damaged.” Sanha immediately picks away the damaged ones within his little pile.

“Uh—this one?”

“Too plain. They’re all too small, Sanha. Some of them might have living creatures in them.”

“Picky.” Sanha mutters, letting go of all of his collection.

“Being careful and quality-conscious.” Myungjun corrects as he continues walking ahead.

 

Myungjun, after some miracle, finds a cave just a few more  steps away. He could see shells of teal and magenta glistening, seemingly large in shape; _perfect_.

 

The sorcerer motions Sanha to follow him as they carefully walk closer to the cave. Myungjun feels excited, the idea of sneaking up to the cave making him smile uncontrollably. Feeling confident that this plan would go well, he walks forward without looking down.

 

He hears a yelp from behind him and freezes. Immediately turning around, he sees a squirming Sanha whose legs have been snaked around by seaweed, as though attempting to pull him down. Worried and in the gist of the moment, he attempts to launch himself at him, however feels a harsh jerk on his leg and realization dawns upon him;

 

This was a fucking _trap_. And those aren't just seaweeds, those are seaweed _snakes_ , crying out a deafening and annoying cry to alert everything around them.

Myungjun whimpers at the sudden violent tug that dragged both him and Sanha down onto the sand, hissing as it enters his mouth _and_ eyes. _Goddesses, damnit Maladis._

 

_"Ugh, it's these fools again."_

_"The one from three months ago?"_

_"Yeah."_ A sigh follows.

_"Carry them to the cave."_

_"Yes ma'am."_

 

Myungjun could barely get his eyes open nor register who the hell was talking, thus giving up and giving into unconsciousness.

 

 

 

The moment Sanha opens his eyes, he registers that his own face had been pressed against a moldy surface as he lays on his stomach. Not only that, but his hands and legs have been tied behind his back by some _pretty strong ass_ seaweed, he must say.

 

After struggling to sit up, he realizes there had been a weight on his back that shifted onto his stomach and landed on his lap. Said weight was the head of the sorcerer he works for, Myungjun, sleeping peacefully.

 

"Alright kid, we're gonna be nice today." Startled by the sudden voice, he jolts. Looking up and cursing internally, he sees one of the sirens _from last time_. _Fuck._ "Excuse me?"

 

"We're gonna let you go this time. But for now, we're just gonna let you entertain us."

 

Sanha blinks. What? The actual fuck?

 

"How do I know you aren't gonna gobble us up regardless?" The siren simply chuckles, playing with a little pink flask in her hands.

 

"Nah, you didn't get away with any of our shells and we'll be kicking you out personally. Consider yourselves lucky, but first, we'll be uh... watching this... fun."

 

Before Sanha could complain and question _goddess knows_ what this "fun" is or what that means, the siren swims away, giggling with the others of her kind, muttering something among the lines of "the oceanadas are _geniuses_!"

 

Looking back at the resting figure resting on his lap, he notices the lack of restraints. _Odd_ , he thinks, trying to rip or damage the seaweed behind him, being careful as to not accidentally waking up Myungjun.

 

Of course, that didn't go as planned and Myungjun's eyes slowly flutter open as a little whimper escapes his lips. "Ah, sorry hyung, just got to—"

 

"Darling, go back to sleep." Sanha almost chokes at the words that just came out of Myungjun. Playing it off by laughing, he tells him to stop joking around and help him break free.

 

Sanha yelps in genuine surprise as Myungjun gets up and crawls onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Don't you wanna cuddle, Ddana?" Myungjun looks up at Sanha, who feels _weird_ about this entire situation and was looking away, his entire face probably _burning_ just by the _offer_ and the nickname used on him.

 

"Honey, look at me." Of course, dumb little summer witch Sanha complies. Myungjun looked up at him with such admiration through his pretty longs lashes—and Sanha really, _really_ feels that something is off. Looking into Myungjun's pink eyes, he finally understands the situation, connecting all of the damn dots in the shape of hearts. First of all, the oceanadas aren't geniuses, they're _evil **children**_.

 

Secondly, _They just made him drink a fucking love potion._

 

 _And found entertainment by watching **all this**_? _Ruthless motherfuckers._

 

"Hyung... where's your belt—"

Myungjun mumbles something under his breath.

"Uh... kindly... repeat that?"

"I... want Ddana to kiss me." Sanha flushes at the shy request of the clearly entranced elder, heart racing at an unhealthily fast pace as Myungjun rests his chin on his chest. He can't tell if it was panic or embarrassment, however it was safe to assume _both_ because he finds himself squirming away by rolling and ripping off the greens that restrained his hands. He can hear the elder whimper from the pain of falling down and also from his rather cold rejection, and for some reason Sanha's chest tightens at the sound.

 

"D-ddana doesn't want to kiss me?" Sanha can see Myungjun's lips wobbling, voice laced with _sadness_ and for fuck's sake _lavender scented love potions_. Yet he still feels bad. Myungjun sits up and crawls towards Sanha, panic rising in his chest yet again.

 

"You—Don't you... want to kiss me?" Sanha can clearly see the flower-loving angel break into tears, but as much as Sanha wants to hold him in his arms and wipe them away while apologizing, he _can't_ because he lo— _what if he catches the damn potion's effects as well?_

 

His pity and guilt soon turns into fear the moment Myungjun's eyebrows, knitted out of frustration, relax once again and a seemingly innocent smile is once again back on his face. "If Ddana won't kiss me, then I’ll kiss Ddana!" At this declaration Sanha attempts to scramble on his feet, forgetting they have been tied as well. Hissing a little _putangina_ , Sanha tries to swim away. To his surprise _it works_.

 

"Get back here Ddana!"

Sanha shrieks as he swims away for dear life, ignoring the howling high pitched laughter of the sirens.

 

 

Believe Sanha when he says he did _everything_ to hide from the entranced sorcerer. He hid behind thick heaps of seaweed, blended in with corals, camouflaged with the walls of caves and yet he still spots him from miles away, lips all puckered and whining, so he just starts running (yes, he managed to strip out of those stubborn weeds) for a new location to hide.

 

And believe Sanha when he says he hid _everywhere_ , leaving not a single bit of the vicinity and its villages untouched, and yet Myungjun always _finds_ him. It's been nearly an hour, the warm sky dissolving into darkness above them as the underwater city, which he found himself running through, lights up. Sanha loved playing hide and seek as a kid, unbothered by the heat and unexhausted, but _this_ is just _something else._ Sanha is just looking for a single place where he can just _think_ of a solution to this rose-tinted problem; he's just looking for a single spot in the depths of the damn sea where he _doesn't_ have to worry about a pretty much drugged sorcerer after his tail _and_ his lips.

 

Sanha's mind tried skimming through countless spells and potions, trying to remember what Myungjun told him back then about potions like this. The thing is, it _tried_ , but then his heart is frantically screaming _keep running_ as Myungjun trails behind him wailing, crying out his name and his exhaustion.

 

The summer witch wonders if the sirens were still even _watching_. This has been going on for a period of time where the same thing gets boring, they _must_ have fallen asleep by now, nor do they care about their whereabouts. _They left him with a lovesick (for now) fool for him to solve._

 

Some time later, Sanha may have messed up by looking back. Why would he? Myungjun had started whimpering and crying out his name— _Sanha,_ his voice a total wreck. Sanha can only feel _guilt_ course through his entire body, heart punching him in the gut at the sound. And as his heart demanded, he stops and looks back at Myungjun, all of a sudden realizing the solution to _all_ of this.

 

Sanha grew up in a kingdom that bloomed with romance under the blazing sun.  He never understood such complex concept, pushing aside all the storybooks and novels regarding the idea of romance given to him by his remaining guardians, his brothers. They embraced romance, and Sanha was too young to understand. That is until years later, where he had become independent the day they parted ways when they flocked to different locations upon Sanha's graduation from the training uni. The day he wandered through the depths of Akiham forest, holding back his tears, as he searched for any living being in the dark. The day he saw someone with a soft heart healing a bunny with a soft voice, giggling to himself. The day a certain magic user with a lamp in his hand approached him. The day a pretty face with a pretty voice asked him if he was lost. The day he saw the prettiest flower trail behind the prettiest man he had ever seen. The day he devoted himself to become the apprentice of the Spring Sorcerer going by the name "Myungjun".

 

Myungjun who blossomed ever so frequently, radiating everything that reminded Sanha of _home_ despite being the embodiment of spring. Myungjun who beamed ever so prettily as he educated Sanha about countless lessons. Myungjun who insisted on reading fairy tales to him after finding out Sanha never heard nor read one. Myungjun who told him that a true love's kiss was indeed a real solution to break a spell or curse, pouting when Sanha said it's silly.

 

Myungjun, who taught him what romantic love is. Myungjun, who he had pondered whether he loved romantically or not until he came to a conclusion just recently in the depths of the eve while watching him feed his flowers with glowing essence with a flick of his wrist, laughing to himself with the prettiest smile on his face. Mayhaps he _has_ fallen for the embodiment of spring and his breathtaking _everything_ , but who wouldn’t anyways?

 

Myungjun, who is before him right now, sobbing apparently.

 

Sanha may be a fool, and he shouldn't assume anything like this, but _what if_ Myungjun _does_ kiss him? Let him have his way? The thought made heat rush through his cheeks. Sanha gulps as Myungjun walks closer and closer, the gap between them shortening with every inaudible crunch of sand.

 

Sanha wordlessly watches him, eyes trained on his pink ones. Myungjun is literally _right in front of him_ , his face only inches away as he feels his hands pressed on his chest.

 

This isn't so good for his poor heart at all, racing at an unhealthy pace yet again. And he flushes even more when Myungjun softly chuckles. "I can feel it, Sanha. It's really fast."

 

Sanha wishes he were standing on quick sand instead, that would swallow him up faster than the earth would.

All of sudden, Myungjun's pretty lips found their way to his. Sanha finds it hard to breathe—hard to think. Hard to process all this going on. Hard to register that this love potion effect was only similar to the effects of countless shots of alcohol (for Myungjun's case, just two), too hard to swallow the fact that Myungjun can or wouldn't remember any of this.

 

But it's too _easy_ to give in, too easy to melt into the kiss, and too easy for Sanha's hands to find their way down Myungjun's waist. Too easy to fall harder, too easy to want _more_.

 

The best moment of Sanha's life had been cut short the moment Myungjun pulls away, much to the summer witch's dismay, who foolishly chased after his lips yet stopped himself. There's a sweet smile on Myungjun's face, his cheeks tinted with a rosy tint.

 

His eyes are still pink. Sanha panics, and his heart drops.

 

He isn't _the one._

 

"Let's go home!" Myungjun insists, startling the younger who nods stupidly. Lost in his own self-depreciating thoughts, he doesn't notice Myungjun holding his hand, intertwining their fingers as they traveled a bit closer to the shore. He can't get a word out, nor take in any of the words the man next to him had been rambling.

 

Perhaps he can just resolve this at home.

 

An exhausting hour later, they reached their little brick house, the younger crashing onto one of the cushioned chairs they had, Myungjun placing himself right on top of him, wrapping himself around him. He can hear their little Xiao meow with a scowl as she approached his feet, plopping herself right on top of his feet. Sanha has to deal with this little fuzzy cat on his feet and the similar-to-drunk sorcerer right on his lap peppering kisses all over his face as he takes a nap for... quite a few hours.

 

It's 3 am in the morning when he wakes up to Xiao now sleeping in the corner of the room across him and Myungjun peacefully asleep, drooling all over his shoulder. Gross, but tolerable. Pitying the uncomfortable state and position he's in, Sanha decides to carry the elder to their shared room, gently placing him on his mattress. It takes a while for Sanha to get Myungjun off of him, with all his whimpering. "I'll be back, hyung, it'll be quick."

 

Sanha pads his way to the basement, their brewing room, in hopes of finding any useful book regarding these kinds of enchantments. Any way to push away the thought that true love's kiss works and that Myungjun would never feel the same about him because as what happened earlier, _it did not work_.

 

With his wand, he flipped through multiple useful books at once, though to his dismay, the books have quoted that **true love's kiss is truly the only solution as the love spell’s effect may become permanent if left unattended to.** Panic rises in his chest. This means he _can_ get Myungjun to love him and him alone and live happily ever after, however that is of course… utterly wrong—very much messed up, manipulative and too much. Sanha tosses that thought away into lava, hissing at it. He would _never_ take advantage of Myungjun.

 

Giving up after learning nothing but _that_ , he retreats back into their room, cursing the sirens for doing _all of this_ , for starting _this mess_. Sanha can only hope that his final solution would work.

 

He steps into the room, mumbling an apology as he slid off his slippers, looking up to see Myungjun sitting up, eyes closing and opening every now and then, trying to stay awake.

 

Rubbing his eyes, Myungjun slurs out a little "hey". Sanha can only handle so much tonight and is about to do something that’ll haunt him for the rest of his life, can he spare him some mercy?  

 

Gathering as much hope and courage as he can possibly need to do what he’s about to do, he steps closer to him, plopping down onto the edge Myungjun’s mattress, who looked at him with his head tilted to one side with curious glossy rose-colored eyes. They’re pretty, honestly. Sanha knows how much the elder loves flowers of that hue, and his eyes right now reminded him of them. Boldly shifting closer to said elder until their faces are just as close as earlier down in the water.

 

Second time's the charm, right?

 

Begging his heart to stay still, it betrays him by going fast again. His heart is pounding loud and clear, his palms are sweating, his thought are fuzzy and his world seems to have stopped, just for a moment. His breath hitches when Myungjun stifles a giggle. “It’s racing again.” He whispers to the air, probably. Such soft beauty should be too illegal to exist. Sanha can’t get a single word out of his mouth, after all he took the first step and his lips were too busy making their way to Myungjun’s. It feels so right, he fears that this may be _so_ wrong.

 

He can feel Myungjun humming. It sends goosebumps rising on his arms, a shiver down his spine. Sanha nearly groans when his Myungjun’s hands make their way up to his hair, fingers carding through them. His hands remain planted onto the mattress, by the sides of Myungjun’s thighs. They wouldn’t budge at all, too busy melting into a puddle at everything just _happening_.

 

Sanha _prays_ to every single entity up there for this to work, just hoping that there’s a chance that the elder feels the same way. Pouring every single drop of affection he had from his never-ending waterfall of love his heart can offer, he pulls away after goddesses knows _how_ long. He watches Myungjun’s eyes flutter open slowly, heart clenching at the soft ethereal angelic sight. His heart cries and rejoices as he _finally_ sees the same old dewy dark hazel eyes he had grown accustomed to, the pair of eyes he had fallen for, this is the _actual_ Kim Myungjun. Sanha can’t believe it.

 

It’s actually _mutual._

 

 

Myungjun immediately scrambles away, enlarging yet again the gap between them as he feels his cheeks begin to flush in embarrassment of everything he had done earlier. He can remember every single thing he had stupidly done under the influence of the potion and just the thought of recalling the kiss they shared under the sea and just merely seconds ago makes him want to curl up in a corner and cry in _shame_. Myungjun hides his red rose-hued face behind a pillow he grabbed.

 

_This whole love potion thingy just exposed me, oh goodness Maladis—_

 

“S-sanha, oh my God. I-I am _so_ sorry! It… must’ve been weird and uncomfy, I—“

“You love me.”

 

Myungjun freezes, half of his face still pressed against the object that hid his rosy warm cheeks. His heart races faster as he shyly looks up at Sanha, who has skillfully averted his gaze by looking at the mattress.

 

“…You… hate me for that, don’t you?” Myungjun asks as quiet as possible. “I-I mean, I understa—“

“I love you.”

 

Myungjun feels a bunch of butterflies wilding in his stomach, flowers blooming underneath his palms on the mattress, and his eyes threatening to spill tears. Instead of saying something, he throws the damn pillow at Sanha, who only laughs at the response.

 

“Get over here you dummy, I love you too.” Myungjun’s words are muffled by the hands covering his entire face.

“Hyung, are you crying—“

“Shut up and hug me to sleep you big baby!”

“Look who’s talking—“

 

Myungjun is a powerful sorcerer, in fact he made Yoon Sanha shut up and stop teasing him with just his lips… on his.

 

Such eventful and exhausting night ended with Myungjun sound asleep, nuzzled onto the younger’s chest as his arms are wrapped around his tiny figure. Everything is perfect, even if Xiao perches herself right on top of them, all cuddled up underneath the blanket.

 

Perhaps they didn’t get the shells for Lili’s potion nor free dinner, at least they got _this_. Messing with sirens _might_ have been not so bad as he thought. Regardless, remind him not to.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this!! This has been a draft for... god knows how long really lol
> 
> Q: Why did the second kiss work?  
> It's true love's kiss that breaks the enchantment, so it's the /true love/ of the entranced person who has to make a move!
> 
> Q: Why tf does Sanha speak tagalog?  
> ...idek either, but my country is the first thing that comes to mind when i hear the words vibrant summer
> 
> Q: Why do you keep writing Sanjun fics?  
> To promote their amazing chemistry


End file.
